Let Me Sign
by Sarie G. Jazacs
Summary: "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak." Klaus spoke the words with finality, his back facing her. He could feel her eyes boring into his spine. It burned. "It can be," she concluded softly, "but it can also be a vampire's greatest strength...if you allow it to be." Klaroline, w/ Stebekah. Slight AU. Spoilers 3x01 & over. M for violence,sexual content,language.
1. Prologue

**Warnings: Spoilers from season three onwards, detailed violence at parts, sexual content in future parts, POSSIBLE character death (though I'm not certain on that one quite yet), and some explicit language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story unless otherwise mentioned (meaning that I may or may not add an OC at some point). They belong to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and the CW. If I owned them, Klaroline would be having some fantastic sex right about now and Elena would just be gone, though I love Nina Dobrev.**

****A/N**: This is AU, in the sense that 1. I've altered the whole Stefan/Klaus/Rebekah 1920's farewell a bit, 2. Lexi never existed, not because I don't like her because I _love_ her, but just for the sake of this story, 3. Klaus is already a hybrid and 4. Stefan and Damon parted on angry terms and haven't reunited (yet) since their transformation. Also, as you'll find out, Caroline comes in a little earlier than canon and has no idea who Elena or Bonnie or Matt or anyone from Mystic Falls is.

Also, this prologue mentions nothing of Klaroline YET. This serves as an introduction as to how much Stefan remembers of Klaus and Rebekah, and as to how he and Caroline will meet. **The asterisk * denotes when I leave canon as based on 3x03 when Klaus recalls the 1920's.** Refer here: .com (/) watch?v=1JdWtJXXr3k and remove the parenthesis and spaces.

Don't fret! Klaus and Caroline will officially meet next chapter, and a few questions will be answered. This is my first Vampire Diaries ff, as well as the first fanfiction I've written in a while. This is unbeta'ed as well. I hope you enjoy! (:

* * *

_Prologue_

_Chicago, Illinois 1920_

The shots of the gun combined with the screams of the crowd were loud and deafening to Stefan's ears as he pulled Rebekah behind the bar. He inhaled sharply as he picked up a a fallen wooden bullet from the floor before him.

"They're using wooden bullets," he muttered, glancing to a horrified Rebekah, "they know."

Her breathing hitched, before she exhaled in a sullen manner, "That means he's here." She uttered vaguely.

Stefan's eyebrow's furrowed, "Who? Who's here?" he questioned, wanting to know who was chasing after the girl he had just met, the girl that was quickly stealing his heart.

She looked back at him, and for a moment it looked as if she was about to tell him, but before she could, the sound of her brother's voice called out in a loud, urgent voice, "Rebekah! Come on, we've got to go sweetheart!"

Rebekah stared at Stefan a while longer before getting up and letting Klaus take her arm and drag her in the opposite direction. Stefan didn't waste a moment before standing up as well, confused and wanting answers from the two vampires he had met tonight. Though they were obviously upset and in a rush, they seemed calm, as if they were used to this sort of occurrence.

It all didn't sit right with Stefan and he wanted to know what the hell was going on, so he voiced the question aloud.

"Stefan…!" Rebekah started, but was rushed away by her brother who yelled at her to go. Stefan noticed that she had dropped her necklace and went to collect it but was stopped by a hand to his chest and a familiar voice saying his name. He looked up and found Klaus before him, looking dejected, "I'm sorry but the fun has to end here."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan whispered, slightly out of breath from the events.

Klaus gripped his shoulders lightly and looked Stefan straight in the eyes, his irises dilating slightly, "You must forget about Rebekah and me and until I say otherwise, you never met us, Stefan."

Stefan stared blankly back at Klaus, his own eyes dilating. Klaus, still looking dejected, gave Stefan a sincere look, "Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." He whispered.

Just after those words were spoken, before Stefan could blink, the Original vampire was gone, not just from the vicinity, but from Stefan's memory as well. The vampire, now left standing in the middle of the club, looked around, feeling disoriented, before glancing down at the necklace that still lie on the ground along with broken remnants of debris. He bent down and picked it up, feeling a surge of unknown emotion. Odd, he thought. It was truly an interesting piece.

Outside, an argument was taking place between the two Originals that had just fled the club.

"I don't want to run anymore, Nik, all we do is run!" she cried, looking forlorn as she softly spoke her next words, "I want to be with Stefan."

Klaus looked at her, his expression a myriad of emotions, before replying in a clipped tone, "Fine. Then choose…him or me?"

Rebekah closed her eyes, not saying a word as a lone tear slid down her face. "That's what I thought," Klaus whispered, before turning around and heading back towards the car, "get in the truck, let's go."

***** Heartbroken, Rebekah followed after her brother and got into the car, not bothering to stop or smother her noiseless sobs as Klaus started the car and drove away from the club.

Every now and then, Klaus would glance at his sister, his own long dead heart aching for causing her such sorrow. But then he remembered what, or really whom exactly they were running from, and the emotion quickly dissipated. He thought quietly to himself about the relatively young vampire he met that night, the one his sister was quietly crying for.

He only hoped, for both him and his sister's sake, that they'd meet again somehow.

_Los Angeles, California 1947_

It was late, most likely around eleven o'clock when a young woman left the bar, giggling and promising a man another drink tomorrow. She pulled on her coat and began to make her way back to her apartment only a few blocks away.

Waiting until she was a safe distance away, Stefan emerged from his hiding spot in the shadows and stalked after her, following her swiftly as turned a corner. Turning on his charming façade, he called out to her, "Excuse me miss?"

The woman turned around, and by this time, he was just a few inches away from her. Stefan looked into her eyes, dilating his irises, "You will follow me and you will not say a word."

The woman nodded dazedly and let him take her into an alleyway, before he pushed her up against the wall and looked into her eyes again, "Do not scream." He ordered, before grabbing her chin and tilting her head to the side.

Just as he was about to bite down, he felt the wind leave his lungs as something pushed him away and against the same wall the girl was pinned to. A young woman's voice spoke, more than likely to the helpless, compelled girl on the wall, simply stating for her to "Go."

The woman complied and quickly fled the alley.

Regaining his senses, Stefan growled and pinned the young woman against the wall, using his right arm to hold her against the brick. The young woman had light blonde hair and fair skin, her white dress now wrinkled and scuffed with dirt. Her eyes were a vibrant blue-green, staring back at him with a blank expression.

He was royally pissed that some human managed to catch him off guard and take away his perfectly good meal. His face morphed and he bared his fangs at her, expecting her to scream and cry and struggle and do everything that the typical human girl did—

But she didn't. She just stood there, staring at him almost curiously as the veins in his face pulsated. He flinched as he felt a soft hand tracing the veins on his face, having not noticed her even raising her arms.

At this point, Stefan was completely confused. Most people were terrified, petrified really, at the sight of him in this state, and yet she reacted to him like a young child would to a friendly creature. Her heartbeat, from what he could hear, was slowing to a calm, serene state, and she cocked her head to the side slowly, examining him.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, growing impatient at the young girl before him and pushing her more into the wall. She winced slightly but did not drop her hand from his face.

Suddenly, Stefan felt as if he was being wrapped in a gossamer-like haze, as the air around seemed to thicken. He gasped for air as she gently cradled his face, and he watched as events from both his human and his vampiric life played out before him. She was reading his memories. She was reading his thoughts. He wasn't sure how she was doing it, but at one point, they reached a blank wall, causing her to frown, before the events continued on afterwards, like a skip within a movie.

Finally, when they reached their current situation, she let go of his face. He fell to his knees, gasping for air and clutching his chest. The girl kneeled down and watched him carefully. Stefan looked up at her, panting, "What did you do to me? What are you? Who are you? _What did you do to me_?" he yelled, his voice getting progressively louder with each question.

She shushed him, putting a finger to her lips, before offering a small smile, "I'm Caroline."

A few days passed, and Stefan found himself spending more time with the girl, who's name he learned to be Caroline Forbes. According to her, she was what people called an Esper, a human born with the capabilities of telepathy. Stefan had never heard of such a thing until now, and the whole idea of it still seemed unreal to him. He voiced this opinion aloud to her, and she laughed, saying that she thought the same of vampires until she caught sight of him a few days before their meeting.

Apparently she had taken to following him around after seeing him feeding upon the wrist of another person. He quirked an eyebrow at her, telling her that such an act would get her killed. She gave him a sidelong glance over her glass of tea and replied coyly, "You didn't kill me."

He didn't bother telling her that he could have, though, because that would involve him also having to tell her that he didn't want to, either.

Over the next few days, he found himself feeding less from humans and more from blood bags, mostly at Caroline's wish, as she happened to work for the local hospital. He complained about how he preferred the warmth of the blood from the vein, and she flippantly recommended that he should microwave the blood and see if that helps and "oh, make sure it doesn't explode in microwave, it's a new invention now and I don't exactly know how to clean it".

Insufferable woman.

However, along the course of these days, he actually began to truly enjoy Caroline's company and let her come over to his dingy, initially temporary abode, choosing to ignore her disdainful comments about the apartment and allowed himself to smile again.

She soon found the necklace that he had procured in the 1920's in the speakeasy club. He had initially been angry that she had obviously rifled through his belongings, but he was soon silence as she spoke of a name that, though he did not remember, sounded extremely familiar, "Who is Rebekah?"

Evidently, through Caroline's telepathy, she could sense through objects who it belonged to and where it had last touched said owner. She recalled incidents that seemed foreign yet familiar to Stefan and frankly, made his head hurt. From there, she concluded that she must have something to do with the metal wall she had come into contact with the day they met.

For four days straight, Caroline dug into Stefan's memories until finally it seemed that she had found the key that unlocked the door that held all of the memories of that night back. Stefan had gasped for air, similar to how he did the first time she raided his mind, and tears sprang to his eyes. He was overwhelmed with emotion, with love, with heartbreak, but most of all, confusion. He demanded that they go find them that instant, but she held him back, claiming that they're probably not there anymore based on what happened that night.

Stefan threw lamps and empty picture frames and threw a giant tantrum similar to that of an angry child times a hundred before collapsing to his knees. Caroline simply held him while he cried.

It wasn't until a week and a half after that Stefan realized just how much he'd come to care for this unique girl he had met in that alleyway that one night.

He had been waiting in his apartment for her arrival, as they were suppose to talk more about Rebekah, but she was late. Normally she would come at four o'clock on the dot, but today she was late. Not just by five minutes, but by twenty. He was starting to get anxious. It wasn't until he heard a scream that he stopped his pacing.

Stefan didn't even think. He sped out of his apartment, banging it open, and ran out into the streets and into the alleyways and he found her. There were four men, beating her, pulling at her hair, and her clothes.

Stefan didn't think.

He snapped two of their necks, tore into another's neck and ripped the flesh, and ripped the heart out of the last. He panted heavily, the blood from the scum on the ground dripping from his mouth and hands, and looked down. There Caroline lay, her bright blue eyes staring at him, her breathing shallow. He kneeled before her and cradled her head, whispering her name softly like a mantra. She whispered his name softly, her breath hitching and tears falling from her eyes as blood ran from the stab wounds on her chest. She was dying. She was dying and she was going to die and she was going to leave Stefan behind and he'd already lost enough and—

Stefan didn't think.

He tore into his own wrist and brought it to her mouth, "Drink, Caroline."

Her body was weak. Blood dripped into her mouth, but she found that she could hardly swallow. Stefan squeezed his wrist and tipped her head back, trying to assist her dying body in swallowing. Caroline cried quietly, and Stefan cried with her.

"It's okay," she croaked quietly, "Stefan…it's okay."

Her breath hitched again, and then she grew quiet. Stefan stared at her limp body for a moment, and then picked her up and brought her back to his apartment.

Stefan didn't think.

_New Orleans, Louisiana 2013_

As the sun filtered through the blinds, Stefan sat at his desk, writing about and recounting his experiences of the 1940's in his new journal, a gift given to him on his 165th birthday. He just finished his latest entry about meeting Caroline when he heard the door to his apartment open and the familiar tap tap tap of flats walking down the hall. He smiled and looked up just as the door to his study opened. The blonde popped her head in and gave him as much of a smile as she could while her mouth was clamped on a half-full blood bag. Stefan chuckled and easily caught the blood bag she tossed to him before greeting her,

"Hello Caroline."

* * *

_R&R? (:_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_New Orleans, Louisiana 2013_

_Present Day_

The small hummingbird twittered excitedly within Caroline's tender grasp, its bandaged wing fluttering about with the other one. Caroline smiled, "I think you're all better now," she whispered softly, "do you want to try flying?"

The bird twittered again in response, fluttering its wings and spreading them. Caroline gently removed the bandage, and rose up from her kneeling position and faced the balcony of her home.

"Go free," she whispered, opening up her palms and watching as the hummingbird flew up, first in front of her face, giving her an almost thankful look, before turning around and fluttering away. The smile stayed on Caroline's face as she watched the hummingbird fly off into the sunrise. She turned her head to the side before asking quietly, "Did I wake you?"

Stefan grinned from his spot against the balcony door, "How could you? You're as quiet as the hummingbird." he remarked.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Hummingbirds do make sound. All birds do. Only the deserving can hear them, however."

Chuckling, Stefan pushed himself away from the doorway and approached her, coming up to her side to watch the sunrise with her. He looked down at his hands that were gripping the balcony railing, and then at hers, staring at the lapis lazuli ring around her finger. Guilt and sorrow clawed at his insides, and he bit the inside of his lips to keep himself from saying anything. He remembered the events of her turning like it was only yesterday.

_Stefan stared at Caroline's body, the remains of his tears still wet on his cheeks. Her lifeless body was stretched across his worn couch, one that they once sat on together when discussing his past._

_He would've been worried by now if he hadn't seen her wounds slowly sew themselves back up beneath her bloodied dress._

_He hadn't realized that he had given her enough blood to turn her, and while initially he had been elated that he wouldn't lose her, he began to feel guilty and hateful towards himself as he came to the conclusion that he had now resigned her to this fate: vampirism._

_She was too good for this, Stefan thought, she didn't deserve this. He should've let her die. At least then she would be in peace, and not thrown into this…this monsterous life._

_So there Stefan sat, in a crickety wooden armchair, alongside the couch in which Caroline lay, watching her. Waiting for her._

_Even so, he was still shocked when she awoke suddenly, gasping for air._

He was startled when a pale hand wrapped around his. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the same hand that he had been staring at was now around his own. Stefan looked up and found deep blue-green eyes staring back at him with a sad smile, "It's been over sixty years, Stefan," she chided, "I've long since forgiven you."

Despite himself, Stefan gave a small smile back, though he still felt immense pain for what he had done. Caroline watched him and sighed, remembering the day very well herself. She had been heartbroken and betrayed, and for hours she refused to drink blood. She wanted to die. Oddly enough, Stefan didn't push her at all. In fact, he seemed to be immersed in his own turmoil.

_From her corner of the living room, she watched as Stefan cleaned the couch of her blood, scrubbing furiously at a stain that didn't want to come out. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from the tears she had shed that night, and her throat was hoarse and scratchy from screaming and because of something else that Caroline refused to even address._

_A bloodbag sat on the coffee table before her. He had left it there after she refused to drink the first few times. She would not allow it to tempt her._

_Stefan eventually threw the towel across the room in frustration, and with a feral growl, he threw the closest picture frame to him across the other side, only a few feet away from where Caroline sat, curled up in the corner. Caroline flinched, staring back at him with wide eyes as the veins protuded from his eyes._

_Realizing that she was still there and how close he had come to hitting her, the veins retreated back beneath his skin and he backed up slowly until his back hit the opposite wall, and he slid down on the the floor, sitting in a similar position that she was in._

_Caroline watched him warily, then turned to the broken frame. She was surprised to actually find a photograph inside it, as from what she had seen from Stefan's apartment, he did not carry many memories around with him. She reached over and plucked the frame up from the floor, brushing the shattered glass away to reveal a photograph of Stefan, with a slightly older male in what looked to be a gray military outfit, with wispy raven hair and bright light blue eyes._

_The older male had his arm draped across Stefan's shoulders, and they were both smiling. Recognition bloomed in Caroline's mind, and she asked quietly, "Is this your brother?"_

_Stefan didn't bother looking up, "Yes," he replied in a monotone voice, "Damon. It was taken after he came to visit during his service for the Confederate army in 1861."_

_Truthfully, Stefan had forgotten that he had even put that picture up._

_"Where is he?" Caroline asked, brushing some of the dust off of the glass that remained intact._

_"I don't know and I don't care."_

_"You obviously care if you still have a photograph of you two together…when you were human."_

_Stefan inhaled and exhaled deeply, "Fine. Then maybe I do care. It's not like it matters anyway. He hates me and he left me and that's that."_

_"He hates you because he became a vampire?"_

_"He hates me because I became a vampire with him." Stefan replied morosely, and then he smirked to himself, "I suppose I'm a little selfish and impulsive when it comes to pressure, but…well, he's worse."_

_He finally turned to look at her, seeing her pale, sweaty form against the opposite wall. He couldn't suffer like this. "Do you want to die?" Stefan questioned her softly._

_ Caroline looked up from the photograph, caught off guard by the question, "What?"_

_"If you want to die, then I can kill you. I won't make it painful." Stefan muttered, "Call me weak, but I cannot watch you die in front of me."_

_"Then you would instead let yourself kill me? How would that ease any pain?"_

_"It would numb it. I don't want to feel, Caroline."_

_"…But that's what you're doing. Feeling."_

_Stefan didn't answer her, but Caroline knew what he would say. Caroline wasn't sure about what she should do. She had been angry at Stefan because she had been ready to die, and yet here she was in the middle of a transition into a vampire. She didn't want to ever have to hurt someone else to live, but that was exactly what she would be doing if she let herself die now._

_If she died, then she'd be leaving Stefan alone, without answers and without anyone, just like he has been since his brother left him after he turned. Caroline sighed._

_She took the bloodbag._

"You don't need to beat yourself up for what you did anymore, Stefan," Caroline said, squeezing his hand, "I'm here now and that's all that matters. Deal with it."

Stefan laughed at her words and nodded, looking back at the sunrise, "Have you felt anything yet?" he asked.

Caroline moved her hands to her neck, feeling the necklace that Stefan had gotten from the 1920s. He had given it to her to wear a few days after her transition, in hopes that if something came up, if she ever felt that Rebekah was near, Caroline would feel it.

"No, nothing yet."

That was another thing that had changed when Caroline changed. Not only had her esper abilities stayed, but they had heightened dramatically, allowing her to link an object to a person, as well as communicate telepathically to whoever decided to let her in. Along with that, she was also able to have short preminitions, which she and Stefan hoped would lead them towards Rebekah whenever she neared.

However, to Caroline's frustration, nothing had come up yet.

"We'll find her, Stefan. I'll find her." Caroline promised, just as she had several times in the past.

Stefan nodded, "So you've said. Don't strain yourself, Caroline. I appreciate your determination but I don't want to burden you too much."

"You aren't a burden, Stefan, nor is love." Caroline responded, sounding slightly indignant, "You deserve love, Stefan. With everything you've gone through…you deserve love."

Stefan looked up at Caroline, feeling the beginning of tears building up but he pushed them away.

"Thank you, Caroline."

_A few hours later_

"Nik, honestly, we've been sitting in this car for hours. At least let me shop." Rebekah complained as she looked out the window at the open street market.

Klaus huffed, "Why must you spend your time on trivial human events? We have better things to do."

"Like what exactly? You said earlier that you were bored."

Klaus growled lowly, "Fine. Go. I'll wait here while you waste your time."

Rebekah gave him a bright smile and unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed her purse and exited the car, heading towards the French Quarter market up ahead. Klaus watched her leave, before huffing once again and following her out.

Annoying she may be, but sister she still was.

Caroline gasped as the pendant around her neck suddenly burned. She clutched at it and unclasped it, letting it drop to the kitchen floor. It glowed a bright yellow and pulsated.

Closing the book that she had been reading, Caroline slid to the floor and stared at the necklace. She cautiously reached out, grasping the chain and lifted it up. She closed her eyes, prayed for strength, and clutched the pendant in her hand.

She hissed as it burned, and then gasped as images filled her mind. A girl, a beautiful blonde girl, headed towards the French Quarter market. Far behind her, a young man, also blonde, followed her. The blonde looked behind her, and smiled at the young man. The man shook his head, "Just keep walking, Rebekah."

Rebekah. She'd done it. Caroline had located Rebekah.

Caroline looked around. Stefan had gone out for the day, so she was alone. She bit her lip, she couldn't let this opportunity slip away. She had to find them.

The pendant had stopped burning, so Caroline slipped it into her jean jacket and went to grab her boots and purse. She scribbed out a note for Stefan, saying that she had decided to go out to the market and stuck the note on the kitchen table.

Without a second look back, Caroline left the apartment.

Rebekah gazed at the many jewels and pieces of antique pottery lining the market. They were all quite beautiful, just as she expected from New Orleans. After her brother Klaus helped to found the city, he made sure that there were many artisians in the area so that the city would radiate beauty. Klaus wanted his city to thrive, and his efforts proved to be worth while.

She glanced over a painting and scoffed, "Tell me that isn't what I think it is…" she mumbled.

"Ah, so it appears that my artwork still lives within these streets."

"Don't flatter yourself so much, Nik," Rebekah muttered, walking deeper into the market. Klaus smirked at his sister and went to follow her before pausing. He had a sudden feeling that he was being watched.

He turned his head and noticed a young blonde staring back at him from a few feet away. He turned his body toward her and continued to stare, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Caroline felt her breath hitch at the sight of the man she had seen in the vision. Now that she could see him up close, she was able to catch several details that she hadn't been able to before. For instance, just from the way he stood, she knew that he was a warrior of sorts. He held himself high, almost to an arrogant degree. His jawbones were very defined and strong, and his lips were full and plump his eyes were a sophisticated yet dangerous slate blue and—

And they were inches away from hers.

Caroline's breath hitched as she realized just how close he was to her now. When had he moved? She raised her eyes to his slowly, gazing into the swirls of blue and grey that she found there.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, "And just who are you, sweetheart?" he asked, his British accent coming out smoothly. Caroline opened her mouth to respond but found that very few words were coming to her, "I-I…um, I—"

"Nik? What are you doing over there?"

Caroline turned her head and found herself staring at the girl, Rebekah, for the first time in person. Rebekah stared back at the girl, confused.

"You…you're Rebekah." Caroline said dumbly, blinking. Rebekah's eyes widened slightly, before she narrowed them, "And how do you know that?"

Caroline gasped as a hand gripped her arm tightly and looked back to see the young man staring at her, "Answer her." He demanded, his eyes dilating.

He was trying to compel her. Luckily, being an esper, she was unable to be compelled, which was a fact that had also been true when she was a human.

Klaus gasped as he felt himself being wrapped in a gossamer-like haze, and the world around him seemed to become blurry and murky, save for the images appearing before him and the girl who's arm he was still gripping. He watched as his memories played out like a movie, from watching Henrik die, to himself being killed by his father, to the murder of his mother, and through the daggering of his siblings.

He ripped his hand away and stepped back. Caroline stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do to me?" Klaus growled, taking a step forward. Before he could do anything else however, she disappeared.

Rebekah came to his side, "Are you alright? Who the hell was that and how did she know my name?" she asked.

"I don't know," Klaus ground out, his eyes darting around for any sign of her, "But I will find out."

Caroline zoomed into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her, out of breath. Stefan rushed into the entry hall, "Caroline? What's wrong?" he asked, coming over and holding her up.

"I found them," she croaked, looking up at Stefan, "I found Rebekah."

"Nik, come on! We just got here!"

Rebekah watched as her brother zoomed about their penthouse, grabbing their things and packing them back up.

"Yes Rebekah, we just got here and already someone somehow who you've never met knows your name and also managed to read into some of my memories!" Klaus snapped, facing her, "Do you really want to run the risk of staying here? That girl could be in alliance with Mikael."

"But she could also be just another weird vampire! Niklaus please, this is ridiculous!" Rebekah complained, stopping his wrist.

Klaus pulled his wrist toward him, effectively bringing Rebekah closer to him as well, "What's ridiculous is that you don't seem to be getting the point here. Whether or not she works for Mikael, she's not your ordinary vampire. She knows who we are. We need to go."

Rebekah wrenched her hand away, "Yes, because all we ever do is run." She spat. She turned on her heel and angrily grabbed her bag, "Are we going to go or are you going to just stand there and brood?"

The hybrid stared at her in annoyance before grabbing his own bag and followed her to the doorway. Rebekah opened the door and gasped, stepping backward and dropping her bag to the ground. Klaus stopped behind her, his eyes wide.

There stood Stefan, waiting with his hands behind his back, waiting expectantly. His eyebrows raised at their expressions, and then he noticed their bags. "What, leaving already?" he lilted, feigning disappointment, "But you just got here, did you not?"

"Stefan…" Rebekah whispered, not believing the sight in front of her.

Stefan lowered his gaze to her and his eyes softened, "Hello Bekah," he greeted softly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, her necklace, and handed it to her, "I believe that this is yours."

Rebekah took the necklace, brushing the pendant with her thumb, before looking back up at him. "How…?" she trailed off.

"Well, you see," Stefan teased, his eyes averting,"a little birdy told me that you two were in town, and she also helped clear up a few…blank spots."

Klaus caught the slightest movement from behind Stefan, and noticed the same blonde girl from the market peeking from behind Stefan's broad shoulders. He narrowed his eyes, "You."

The girl made an 'eep!' noise and quickly went back to hiding.

Stefan smirked, having been told of what happened at the market, "I see that you've met my little birdy."

* * *

_So, once again, this is unbeta'ed, so I apologize for any mistakes. R&R? (:_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Later that day..._

Caroline gulped as she sat stiffly next to the Original hybrid and across from Rebekah and Stefan, now back at her apartment. The way here and even since they got here ten minutes ago had been silent. She could feel Klaus staring at her while Stefan stared at Klaus while Rebekah stared longingly at Stefan while Caroline herself was busy trying to stare at something else.

What the hell.

Her gaze wandered into the kitchen, desperately looking for something to do or talk about or—

The teapot.

"Tea! I'll—uh, I'm going to make some tea." Caroline squeaked, shooting up from the couch and scurrying into the kitchen, her heartbeat beating erradically.

Stefan felt a smile pull at the corner of his mouth as he watched her escape the tense scene before them, "Chemomile!" he called.

"Okay!"

Klaus kept his head turned in the direction that the girl had run off two, watching curiously. She was vampire, he knew that much. She was young, and couldn't possibly be over a hundred years old. But something was obviously different about her, if the way that she read a part of his memories was to take into consideration.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Klaus leaned back into the couch and turned his gaze to Stefan, who had been watching him intently.

"So Stefan…you still haven't explained how you remember us. I distinctly remember compelling you to forget about us until I said otherwise." Klaus commented, ignoring the way his sister glared at him.

Stefan tilted his head slightly, "I told you that I got a little help."

"I'm going to need more information than that, good friend."

"I don't recall good friends erasing each other's memories."

Klaus's nostrils flared a little in annoyance, "I did it with good intentions, mate, I was trying to keep you safe."

Stefan opted for a feigned look of surprise, "Really? Me? I was certain that you were just looking out for yourself! How foolish of me."

"Do not push me, Salvatore." Klaus growled lowly. Rebekah watched the exchange warily, knowing that her brother's temper was one to be feared and hoping that Stefan wouldn't push.

Unfortunately, Stefan didn't have the same mindset. After two decades of not knowing the truth, Stefan thought he was entitled to have some anger. So, he pushed.

Stefan gasped dramatically, "You remember my last name! I'm so touched."

Rebekah closed her eyes and cursed quietly to herself.

Klaus rose from the couch, towering over his sister and Stefan, and glared down at the Salvatore, "Must you be so childish, friend?" he spat.

Stefan rose as well, equalling Klaus in height, and replied seriously, "Friend? Have I been downgraded?"

Rebekah watched nervously, reaching up to grab Stefan's wrist, "Stefan, please…" she whispered, "Stop."

"You should listen to my sister, mate," Klaus droned, his eyes boring into the other vampire's.

Stefan smiled, "If you wanted me to listen to her, you would've let me come with you ninety-three years ago."

"Um."

Stefan and the two Originals turned to the kitchen doorway, where Caroline was holding a tray with teacups and a teapot, staring at the scene before her. She gave an awkward smile and lifted the tray slightly, "Tea?"

Once again, to Caroline's irritation, she found herself sitting next to the Original hybrid, cupping her own teacup in her hands, and across from Rebekah and Stefan within a tense silence. Rebekah sipped her tea daintily, while both Stefan and Klaus continued to glare at each other over the rim of their cups.

Caroline felt her eye twitch. Seriously, she thought, Men. Placing her cup down on the coffee table, she spoke to clear the silence, "So. I heard you asking about how Stefan's compulsion wore off, well I—"

"Caroline." Stefan cut in, giving her a look. The expression she sent back at him was slightly offended because of his interruption and he sighed.

Klaus turned his attention towards the girl sitting next to him, "Caroline," he drawled, like he was tasting the name on his tongue, "So that is your name."

The girl in question turned her head to look at him bravely, though a faint blush appeared on her face, "Yes."

"What are you?" Rebekah asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes. Her hand was now atop Stefan's, and she squeezed his hand possessively. Caroline fought against the urge to roll her eyes.

Before Caroline could answer, Stefan did so for her, "She's a vampire, and she's my friend."

"She's a lot more than that, mate," Klaus stated, before reaching up and taking ahold of her chin, turning her face to look at him.

"Tell me what you are." Klaus commanded, his pupils dilating.

He was surprised when she gave him a soft smile, "I'll tell you if you ask nicely." She whispered.

Stefan laughed at the dumbfounded look on Klaus's face, "Yes, she is a lot more than a vampire, I'll give you that, but first," he said, looking at Klaus now without malice but with seriousness, "I think I've earned the right to hear a few answers. I don't care how vague you wish to make them, but I'd like to hear something…something to soothe the ache in my brain from the memory you erased."

Klaus turned to look at Stefan for a moment, before sighing through his nose, "I suppose I could provide a few answers, mate," he conceded, then added with a look towards Caroline, "though I would like to know more about this one over here as well."

Caroline flushed before standing up, "I'll just leave you three to it, then," she annouced, before hastily leaving the room.

_About an hour and a half later…_

Caroline played with the keys of the piano, running her fingers over them. She closed her eyes and inhaled, before exhaling deeply through her nose. Her fingers wandered towards familiar keys and began to play a melody. It was slow, and she hadn't come up with a name for it quite yet. It wasn't finished yet, either.

Still, she played, allowing her mind to travel elsewhere.

Just then, she felt a rush of air leave her and an onslaught of images entered her mind.

Eyes. Bright yellow eyes stared back into hers. Blood. She could feel blood and smell blood and taste blood on her lips. Warmth, she could feel it near her, engulfing her. Wet, she felt wetness also surrounding her, the water droplets dripping down. Intoxicating. Addicting.

Caroline gasped and her hands froze on the piano, making a slight clanging noise with the random keys that she had pressed. What the hell was that, she wondered, and why did she feel so out of breath?

"Are you quite alright, sweetheart?"

The young vampire nearly fell off the piano stool as she whipped around. There Klaus stood, watching her from the doorway, amused at her reaction to him.

"I'm fine!" she squeaked, flushing. She cleared her throat, "I mean, I, uh, I'm okay. I was just, um, thinking about something."

He continued to stare at her, and she started to feel a tad uncomfortable under his intense gaze, "Did you need something?" she asked politely, and her hand trailed down to play with the hem of her white sundress nervously.

Klaus smiled back at her and approached her, "I actually came to speak to you," he replied, sliding next to her on the bench, "I was told from Stefan that if I wished to find out more about you that I should come ask you myself. And so…" He trailed his sentence off, giving a tilt of his head towards her.

Caroline chuckled anxiously, looking down at where her hands were, "What exactly did you want to talk about?" she inquired.

He smirked at her, "I think you know, darling."

"And I think I also recall telling you if you asked nicely."

Klaus laughed lightly, looking away for a moment before looking back at her, "I don't ask for things nicely very often…but I suppose I can make an exception for you." He admitted, before leaning close suddenly, "Just don't tell anyone."

The grin widened as her blushed deepened and he sighed, leaning back to his original position, "Caroline, love, what exactly are you?" he asked, watching her closely.

Caroline stared back at him, before looking back down at the piano, "I am a vampire, yes…but I'm also what they call an Esper." She replied.

Klaus's eyebrows furrowed, "An Esper? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Yes, well, I haven't heard of any others but there must've been some others if they were able to give my…kind…a name." She said, running her finger along a single key, "Before Stefan turned me, I was a human with telepathic abilities, such as being able to read memories—"

"Which is what you did to me at the market." Klaus cut in.

"—Yes, but that was an accident of sorts. All together, I had minimal uses of my abilities. When Stefan turned me, they amplified along with my emotions and I was able to do and project more of my abilities." Caroline explained.

"And how exactly were you able to wear away Stefan's compulsion?"

Caroline turned to look at him, and Klaus gave an innocent smile, "Afterall, I assume his 'help' came from you." He clarified.

She gave a small smile and looked away, "I did that while I was still human. He had the necklace with him, and a part of my abilities is being able to read objects and figure out who the owner is and learn about their personality. It came in handy as a child when it came to stolen objects." She quipped.

"Anyway, from then on, I started feeding Stefan information about Rebekah and the club that was being described to me and eventually he put two and two together and I guess the compulsion wore off."

Klaus listened quietly, hanging on her every word, "I assume that because of your…abilities, this also makes you unable to be compelled." He deduced.

"You would be correct!" Caroline smiled brightly, then laughed at his expression, "Though the surprised look on your face when you try to is rather endearing, I must say."

Caroline, what the hell are you saying, she thought to herself furiously. Immediately, she turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up at her own boldness.

It was silent for a moment, and Caroline feared that her comment may have upset or offended him. Just as she was about to apologize for her foolishness, he spoke,

"Do you not fear me?"

The question startled her, and she lifted her eyes to look into his, which were dark with attempted intimidation.

"You've seen a good portion of my memories, Caroline." He started, "You know what I am, and you know what I've done. What I can do. What I still do. I've murdered and I've enjoyed it. I don't bother trying to hide my bloodlust. I bathe in it. So I will ask you again…do you not fear me?"

Another moment of silence.

Caroline tilted her head, "Do you want me to fear you?" she asked softly.

The question, like his did to her, obviously startled him, like he had been caught. She gave a small smile, "I only just met you today. I may have glimpsed into your past but like said, that was an accident. I don't want to base my assumptions on what you've done, whether or not I agree with them hardly matters anymore, doesn't it?"

"I will still murder people. Your influence, as light as it may be, will not affect me."

"Be that as it may," Caroline sighed, "call me naïve, but…I try my hardest to see the best in people. Yes, it's gotten me into danger, but it's worth it."

Her eyes stared into Klaus's, sincerity glowing through them, "You have good in you, I know, if anything Stefan has said about you is enough to go by. You shouldn't try to make people fear you. If they fear you, then fine, so be it. But if they don't…allow them close. Go out. Be friendly every once in a while. Fall in love."

Klaus scowled at the words and stood up and turned away from her, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak." Klaus spoke the words with finality, his back facing her. He could feel her eyes boring into his spine. It burned.

"It can be," she concluded softly, "but it can also be a vampire's greatest strength...if you allow it to be."

The two were immersed in silence once again, both lost in their thoughts.

Just then, Stefan entered the music room, Rebekah attached to his hand. He paused when he noticed Caroline and Klaus, "Oh, there you two are." He blurted, looking at the two of them.

Noticing Klaus's stiff posture, he chanced a look at Caroline, who caught his glance and shook her head, silently asking him not to question it. Though curious, Stefan shrugged it away, "Anyway, I—we," he corrected, with a fleeting look towards Rebekah, "wanted to give you guys the news."

At this, both Klaus's and Caroline's heads turned towards the other duo with questioning gazes.

Rebekah grinned and raised her hands, including the one still holding Stefan's, "They're moving in with us!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay for new roommates! Ahaa. I know that this was a tad short, but I promise that from here on out that the chapters will be longer. I'm updating as much as I can while I'm on spring break. I dread the day I go back to school. D:**

**By the way, if you'd like to, you can follow me on tumblr. I'm at sariegjazacs, and I post updates on this and other things. (; R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, spring break is over, and that means that I will be a little busier with schoolwork and such. However, I plan to update at least twice a week, so don't lose hope in this story! (:**

* * *

Caroline stood in the entryway of the enormous penthouse, clutching her small, modest duffle bag full of her belongings. She was frozen in shock at the sheer size of the house; she had never been in a dwelling this large before, let alone been able to live in one.

"Sweetheart,"

The girl jumped at the smooth voice and noticed Klaus standing at the end of the entryway, his eyebrow raised in amusement, "You've been standing there for the last ten minutes…do you want to unpack?" he asked.

She flushed. She hadn't noticed how long she had been standing there, and faintly she wondered how long he had been watching her.

"Oh, um, yeah, sure, sorry." She stuttered, shaking her head at her own foolishness. Klaus felt a smile tug at his lips, and he jerked his head toward the right, "Come. I'll show you to your room."

Caroline followed him across his grand living room and down the hall quietly, "I'm surprised that you even agreed to let Stefan and I stay here," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

She heard Klaus chuckle, "I honestly was caught off guard by Rebekah's declaration but…Stefan was truly a great friend when I knew him in 1920. Somehow he managed to understand where I was coming from in the span of a few hours where my family could not in my lifetime as a human. He's truly my only friend."

Caroline listened to his admission silently, "…And what of me?"

Klaus paused outside of a closed door, and he turned his head to look at her, "And what of you, I wonder," he mused. He walked up to Caroline and stopped when he was at least half a foot away from her. His head tilted to the side, "Unlike your philosophy, I'm afraid I'm a bit guilty of casting judgment before getting to know them," he murmured, "I admit to having a habit of killing first before asking questions."

Caroline stared at him with a blank expression, "Are you trying to frighten me again?" she asked in a deadpanned voice.

The hybrid stared at her, perplexed at her inability to be afraid of him.

She giggled, "Your shocked expressions amuse me."

Klaus shook his head, hiding the smile on his face by turning around and walking back to the door he was in front of, "This is your room. Mine is just down the hall to the right, Rebekah's is next to mine, and Stefan's is the last door on the left." He said.

"Okay!" Caroline yipped, scurrying to the door and going inside.

Klaus stared at the doorway for a little while, holding back a snort as he heard her shout "Oh my God this room is huge!". Shaking his head, he about faced at headed towards his own room, "And what of you, I wonder…" he uttered to himself, deep in thought.

-x-

Caroline made a face as she looked at her closet. It was a walk-in closet and it was beautiful, but the handful of clothes that she had and the four pairs of shoes she owned looked quite pitiful in such a grand room.

"You need to go shopping more often."

Gasping, Caroline nearly fell in her haste to turn around. There Rebekah stood, looking at Caroline's pathetic excuse for a wardrobe.

"I-I, I mean," Caroline stammered, "Even as a human I never had much money to spend. When I began living with Stefan, I…I didn't want to implore for money or burden him so I only bought things that I could afford which…"

"Which is what all of this is," Rebekah finished for her with a sigh, "Caroline, above being vampires, we're _girls_. We're allowed to want to shop and splurge every now and then."

Caroline laughed lightly, "Yes, but…" she started, then sighed, holding her left arm with her right hand, "I don't know. I just don't want to risk causing Stefan to be unhappy."

"And it's starting to make me unhappy that you've been keeping this to yourself."

For the second time in the span of a few minutes, Caroline started and turned towards the doorway, feeling her neck pop at the sudden movement. Stefan stood there, his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"S-Stefan—"

"Care…why haven't you ever told me about this?" Stefan asked, walking towards the two vampires.

Caroline looked away, feeling flustered now that she had been caught.

Stefan heaved a sigh, "I don't want you thinking that something as silly as buying clothes is going to burden me. I appreciate everything you've done to help ensure my happiness, truly, I do, but I don't want you sacrificing your own happiness for me, and that goes for a lot more than just buying clothes for yourself."

Caroline awkwardly looked at the ground, feeling reprimanded.

Stefan stepped forward and put his finger under her chin, pushing her face up to meet his eyes, "Do you understand me?"

"I'm not a child, Stefan," Caroline replied, indignant, "I understand just fine. Forgive me for not buying copious amounts of clothing and spending money that could be used for something more worthwhile."

Suddenly a black credit card appeared in front of Caroline's face, startling her.

"It's Nik's," Rebekah said simply, waiting as Caroline took it curiously and looked at it, "He has tons of them. He won't mind you splurging, so come on, lets go shop." Without a second word of warning, Rebekah took Caroline's wrist and began dragging her to the doorway.

"I-wha-wait, hold on!" Caroline sputtered, digging her heels into the ground, "I'm not going to spend his money! We just met! That's rude and improper and—"

"It's fine, love."

Caroline swore that if she were still a human, she would've had a heart attack by now with how much these guys liked to startle her. She looked up at the doorway and saw Klaus standing there, his arms crossed, "Go have fun. My sister hasn't had a willing shopping partner in centuries, so I doubt she's going to give you a choice anyway." He said, looking amused.

With that, Rebekah continued to drag Caroline out of the room despite the girl's protests.

The door to the penthouse slammed shut soon after that, signaling their departure. Both men had turned their head to the sound, before Klaus turned to Stefan, "Quite the interesting little vampire you've got their, ripper." He commented.

"Please don't call me that, not around her at least. I hate the look she gives me whenever it's brought up." Stefan groaned, "And, addressing your statement, she's never been an ordinary girl to begin with. After being with her for over sixty years, she still surprises me."

Klaus was shocked at the glare that was suddenly sent his way as Stefan turned to look at him, "And don't you even dare to think that you can use her as some plaything now that you know that she's an esper. Don't think I didn't catch the way that you looked at her."

"I'm offended, Stefan," Klaus said, his tone revealing his annoyance, "I thought you knew me."

Stefan scoffed, "I do know you, which is why I'm warning you right now."

"You forget your place, Salvatore." Klaus growled.

"At this point, I don't care," Stefan replied calmly, "but feel free to prove me wrong. We were friends once. We can be friends again if you just promise me that Caroline will not be a pawn in your games."

"She wasn't one to begin with, mate."

-x-

An hour and a half into their shopping trip, Rebekah and Caroline decided to sit in the food court to rest their legs. Caroline still couldn't come to terms with the fact that they had over ten bags from different stores, or that they had already spent over ten thousand dollars.

Halfway in, Rebekah made Caroline change out of her original clothes and into some of the ones they had bought. The outfit she was wearing now in total cost over two thousand dollars. Rebekah had complimented her on how, even with so much more money, Caroline still retained her down-to-earth girly style, with her choices in casual dresses.

Down-to-earth, she said, if you could call spending this much money down-to-earth.

Caroline talked with Rebekah about how she met Stefan in the 1940's, and her eventual transition into a vampire. She talked about how her life was before Stefan, about the family that disowned her because of her strange abilities, and the men that refused to even dance with her in fear that others would judge them.

"More like in fear that you would see their darkest secrets, I bet," Rebekah muttered, "I'm sure that they weren't too keen on letting their true selves be revealed, the bastards that they were."

Caroline laughed at the comment. Her eyes caught the necklace that Stefan had carted around with him for years and she smiled, launching into the story of the necklace when she met Stefan. Rebekah smiled and blushed as Caroline told her how deeply Stefan still felt for her after all this time.

"I didn't think I'd ever fall in love," Rebekah said softly, "But that's what it feels like…when I'm with him."

Squealing internally, Caroline grabbed Rebekah's hands and told her that she had been waiting to meet her since Stefan had told her about her. Caroline revealed that she had been excited to meet whoever it was that made Stefan so happy.

"You know, my brother has taken a bit of an interest in you."

Caroline froze at the words, only coming back to reality when Rebekah squeezed her hands. "But we've only known each other for a day…" Caroline mumbled.

"Yes, well, I've already heard a lot from him about you." Rebekah said, almost wearily, before clearing her throat, "She's a very interesting little thing, sistaaah, don't you think?" she drawled, imitating Klaus's voice.

The younger vampire laughed at Rebekah's impression, causing the other to smile. "I wouldn't worry about him too much," Rebekah sighed, leaning back into her chair, "He's very odd. Broody sometimes, even."

Caroline snorted, "So is Stefan, I'm afraid. He likes to give his 'serious vampire look' to any guy that happens to come near me."

The older vampire let out a laugh, covering her mouth, "Oh my god, I know what you mean. I had only known him for a few hours at most in the 20's and I probably saw him make that face only about fifty times."

The two girls giggled together, their hands still squeezing one another's. After calming down, the two stared at each other.

"I like you." Rebekah stated with finality, smiling.

Caroline grinned, "I think I like you, too."

-x-

That night, all four of them went out into the French Quarter, mostly to stroll, but in Rebekah and Klaus's case, to hunt.

Caroline was wary of the idea, mostly because she was afraid that Stefan would smell just the slightest of fresh blood and relapse into his ripper ways. Apparently he predicted this and told her that though he couldn't promise that he would not revert back to hunting humans, he promised to not lose control.

Rebekah, who was still getting used to seeing Stefan's kinder nature towards humans, reluctantly agreed to watch him while they went out. Quickly after that, the two sped off, leaving Klaus and Caroline by themselves in the middle of Bourbon Street.

Caroline awkwardly followed after Klaus as he made his way through the street, nervous and uneasy. She remembered that Rebekah said to not be worried about him, but that was when it came to her own safety, not to others.

She didn't know if she could handle watching him devour someone to death.

Soon, Klaus found a victim in the form of a loose looking woman strolling around, barely clothed and most likely a strip club worker from the looks of it. He easily compelled her into following him to an alley way without question.

When he pushed her into the wall, Caroline suddenly had a flashback to when she first met Stefan those many years ago. She froze, unable to move as the memories raced through her. She had pushed Stefan away that time, only because he hadn't expected her to be there and he had obviously been tired that night.

She heavily doubted that she stood any chance against a thousand year old Original hybrid.

She broke out of her trance as she heard a voice call her name and found Klaus staring at her while still holding the woman against the wall.

"I'm not going to make you watch me, sweetheart," he said softly, "turn around if you wish to."

Gulping, Caroline decided that he had a good idea and she abruptly about faced, closing her eyes. With her enhanced hearing, she could hear the sound his fangs made as they sunk into the woman's neck. She could hear the sound of the woman's heart rate speeding and then slowing down. The sound of muffled 'thump' came after that, which was presumably the woman falling limply to the ground, dead.

She heard the shuffling of footsteps, and the sudden clang of something heavy hitting metal. Caroline grimaced when she realized that he must be throwing the body in the dumpster.

Just then, she felt a warm breath along the back of her neck. She could smell the blood on his breath, and for a moment the veins in her eyes came out, but only for a second. She willed them away.

"You can turn around now, love." He whispered.

Caroline obliged and turned around, noticing the smallest hint of blood along the corner of his mouth. She couldn't explain the urge she had to lean over and lick it off, but thankfully she held it back.

Instead, she raised her hand and gently wiped away the excess with her thumb and (_oh hell with it, she can be seductive too_) brought it to her lips, sucking the digit into her mouth.

She saw his eyes darken, and for a second she thought he was going to lunge at her.

Instead, he shook his head and cleared his throat, "Come on, we should get back to the house." He stated, walking past her towards the opening of the alleyway.

Caroline frowned. _Did she do something wrong?_

_-x-_

Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, Caroline found herself creeping onto the large terrace, clad only in her nightgown, a light pink silk slip that she had gotten today during her shopping trip with Rebekah.

The air felt soothing to her, and she closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

In her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of golden yellow eyes to her immediate left.

She quickly turned around, but found no one there. Not anymore, at least.

Golden yellow eyes.

She knew those eyes. She knew who had been there watching her.

As she slipped back inside and into her bed, she waited for a little while.

She knew the eyes were watching her. She knew he was there, and she felt oddly safe at the knowledge.

When her door almost silently clicked closed, she smiled.

"…Goodnight." She whispered beneath her breath.

A whisper just as quiet responded after she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, love."

-x-

_Paris, France_

A short, middle aged human man scurried through the hallway of the building, clutching a thick manila folder, before approaching a large wooden door. He swallowed hard and, with hesitation, knocked twice.

"Monsieur? Monsieur, I have some information on the whereabouts of the Mikaelson siblings." he spoke shakily, his French accent clearly coming through in his fear.

There was silence on the other end. For a moment, the man debated knocking once more before a deep voice rang out, "Enter."

The man clutched the doorknob and turned it, entering the room anxiously. A much taller male, clad in a black suit, stood near the window, looking out.

"Spit it out, then."

The human jumped and hurriedly scurried over, opening his folder and laying out the photographs and papers within it.

"They seem to be moving around a lot, but appear to have currently settled somewhere in the state of Louisiana, according to recent calls made and purchases."

The man's breath hitched as the larger man appeared before him suddenly, his dark eyes looking down at him with contempt.

"_Somewhere_ in Louisiana?"

"Y-yes, Monsieur."

"I gave you two weeks to locate them...and you tell me they're _somewhere_ in Louisiana? You believe I have the _god damned time_ to raid the entire state before they figure it out and flee again?"

The man quaked in his shoes, "I-I apologize, Monsieur, I'll gather more information and get back to you."

The dark eyes of the taller man became darker and veins protruded from his eyes, "No, I believe you've done quite enough."

"M-Monsieur—"

"And for the last time," the taller man growled, "It's Mikael."

The human's scream echoed through the empty building and fell on deaf, uncaring ears to the city below it.

* * *

**(these is on tumblr, so add it after my url sariegjazacs dot tumblr dot com)**

Caroline's new outfit: post/45809242080/caroline-by-ijessybear-featuring-a-cotton-shawl

Caroline's nightgown: post/45813472545/carolines-nightgown-in-let-me-sign-ch-3


End file.
